beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellen Page
Ellen Page is ... (coming soon) Politics |Facebook://Ellen Page on Queerphobic Violence> (TW: abuse discourse, sexual assault mentions, misogyny themes, p**sy used as a slur, queerphobia, violence) "“You should fuck her to make her realize she’s gay.” He said this about me during a cast and crew “meet and greet” before we began filming, X Men: The Last Stand. I was eighteen years old. He looked at a woman standing next to me, ten years my senior, pointed to me and said: “You should fuck her to make her realize she’s gay.” He was the film’s director, Brett Ratner. I was a young adult who had not yet come out to myself. I knew I was gay, but did not know, so to speak. I felt violated when this happened. I looked down at my feet, didn’t say a word and watched as no one else did either. This man, who had cast me in the film, started our months of filming at a work event with this horrific, unchallenged plea. He “outed” me with no regard for my well-being, an act we all recognize as homophobic. I proceeded to watch him on set say degrading things to women. I remember a woman walking by the monitor as he made a comment about her “flappy p*ssy”. ... This public, aggressive outing left me with long standing feelings of shame, one of the most destructive results of homophobia. Making someone feel ashamed of who they are is a cruel manipulation, designed to oppress and repress. I was robbed of more than autonomy over my ability to define myself. Ratner’s comment replayed in my mind many times over the years as I encountered homophobia and coped with feelings of reluctance and uncertainty about the industry and my future in it. The difference is that I can now assert myself and use my voice to to fight back against the insidious queer and transphobic attitude in Hollywood and beyond. Hopefully having the position I have, I can help people who may be struggling to be accepted and allowed to be who they are –to thrive. Vulnerable young people without my advantages are so often diminished and made to feel they have no options for living the life they were meant to joyously lead." "This is a long awaited reckoning. It must be. It’s sad that “codes of conduct” have to be enforced to ensure we experience fundamental human decency and respect. Inclusion and representation are the answer. We’ve learned that the status quo perpetuates unfair, victimizing behavior to protect and perpetuate itself. Don’t allow this behavior to be normalized. Don’t compare wrongs or criminal acts by their degrees of severity. Don’t allow yourselves to be numb to the voices of victims coming forward. Don’t stop demanding our civil rights. I am grateful to anyone and everyone who speaks out against abuse and trauma they have suffered. You are breaking the silence. You are revolution."|Facebook://Ellen Page on Queerphobic Violence> Astrology Page was born on February 21, 1987 at an unknown time in Halifax, (Nova Scotia) Canada. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Pisces sun with a Sagittarius or Scorpio moon and an unknown rising sign. Within her Pluto in Scorpio (Rx) generation, Page was born during the Year of the Rabbit and with her lunar North Node in Aries. As a Pisces sun born during the Chinese Year of the Rabbit, Page is described by PrimalAstrology,com as a 'Silkworm': "A combination of the two most passive signs in their respective zodiacs, the Primal Zodiac sign of Silkworm belongs to those born under the tropical sun sign of Pisces during the Chinese Year of the Rabbit. This should not be interpreted, though, as saying that the Silkworm is weak. Members of this sign are among the most creative and intuitive people in the world. The difference between a weak or a strong Silkworm will be the amount of self-confidence they build. Silkworms are very emotional and easily influenced, so having strong role-models around, particularly in their younger and more formative years, will make a tremendous difference. While this combination may be sensitive and emotional, they are also capable of creating great things. When they are feeling good, there are few who can match the creative power of their minds. They have the ability to see things in an entirely unique way, and thus are capable of great innovations. Just look at the life’s work of fellow Silkworm Albert Einstein for proof." Mars in Taurus or Aries, Venus in Capricorn, Mercury in Pisces, Lilith in Leo, Chiron in Gemini, Ceres in Sagittarius. Major Aspects Sun sextile Mars (possibly Out-of-sign), Juno square Mars (possibly Out-of-sign), Jupiter square Uranus. References Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity Culture Category:USA Category:Millennials Category:Sun in Pisces Category:Moon in Sagittarius Category:Moon in Scorpio Category:Pluto in Scorpio Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:NN in Aries Category:Pisces-Rabbit Category:Venus in Capricorn Category:Mercury in Pisces Category:Lilith in Leo Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Ceres in Sagittarius Category:Sun-Mars Category:Juno-Mars Category:Jupiter-Uranus